Slendy's a Murder
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Every wonder what Slender man does when he catches you.Rated M for gore


Jack was a normal boy.

He had short black hair and bright blue made straight A's and listen to his parents.

So why was he out in the woods in the middle of the night? Well you see it all started this morning.A few kids in Jacks class were talking about this urban boy just scoffed at the idea of a tall man wearing a suit and having no face and hunting down his best friend Sam dared him to spend a night in the forbidden woods.

The story about the forbidden woods is that every time a person entered it they never come Jack being the one who never believes in anything supernatural (especially urban legends) agreed to her dare.

'_Looking back on it_' he thought walking down the dirt path towards the big tree.'_It was kinda stupid_' he thought frowning when he saw a piece of paper on the tree "always watches,no eyes" he read out getting a creepy feeling he was being watched while stuffing the note into his pocket and soon saw a building but when he got there he couldn't open the door to the building. Next to the building was a car.

Walking towards it he found another piece of paper "don't look back or it takes you" he read shivering as that feeling of being watched came back.

Shrugging it off he started walking again this time coming across saw another piece of paper '_that's like what the third piece of paper I've seen today_' he thought picking it up "no-no ..." he read frowning as that same feeling came turned around only to see the one and only Slender man.

Jack stood there looking at the creature.

He released a high-pitched feminine scream before quickly turning around and running in the other direction not noticing the tentacles coming from the creatures back.

Soon there was a searing pain as one of the tentacles shot through his boy coughed up some blood but kept running. Soon another tentacle wrapped itself around his arm and gave a tough tug causing Jack to scream as his arm _was_ _ripped_straight out of it's another black tentacle ripped off one of his legs Jack screamed soon coughing up more blood.

His vision was getting blurry as he lost more blood as he was fell down in a pool of his own moaning in pain.

He watched as the creature came and stood next to him its black tentacles picking him up."Please" he whimpered out but the tall pale man paid him no heed as he held him there in front of his watched in horror as the creatures face split revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp dripped down its chin as its tongue came out and licked he's cheek.

It forced his mouth opened as one of its tentacles went down his throat and into his soon pulled out his liver eating the reddish-brown organ in front of the poor then pulled out his stomach next devouring the pinkish organ in front of stomach acid and anything that wasn't completely digested dripped down it's wanted to puke but since he didn't have a stomach he couldn't. He was still confused about why he was still alive.

"Why haven't I died yet" he said in a raspy tall slender man laughed at this "**because I want you to feel pain and watch as I devour your body**" he said in a voice that was not female or male "please just let me die" Jack pleaded "**after I devour your heart then you will pass on**" it answered pulling out one of his lungs and devouring it.

So Jack watched as every organ but his heart_ was devoured_ by that creature.

He watched as it finally pull out his heart the organ pounded blood and squirting it man took a long lick before biting into it watching as the light was slowly leaving the boys watched as his heart was slowly being devoured by the creature but finally when the last bite was taking he fell into sweet darkness.

Slender man smiled as he released the boy's body and disappear into the night.

The next morning Jack parents and class mates gave silent prays throughout the day after it _was reported_ by his parents that he was three straight months had pass and still no leads to where he maybe the police assumed that the boy was dead.


End file.
